MLP: The Chaos Conduit
by JamesFames
Summary: Neo Moon wakes up and is rescued by a couple of Unicorns. With no memory of his past, he must find the answers to his forgotten life. I own nothing except Neo. Enjoy! Be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you've seen mequazzy's fan fiction, it's basically pitting different OC's against each other in a one on one dual to the death. So, I've decided to do a story, around Neo Moon, who competed in the battle, but sadly lost. Just so you guys would understand, I'm NOT entirely a brony here, I was just writing to make a story where it's all interesting, I think. I'm not a brony, neither do I have anything against them. I'm just NOT entirely one of them. So please, enjoy and be sure to review!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Prologue

A lone stallion woke up in the middle of the woods. He searched his surroundings, seeing almost nothing but trees. He trotted over to a lake and looked at the surface, seeing his reflection. He had a lavender coat with a white mane and tail with bright red eyes, average weight and height and wore four ring bracelets around his hooves, and he also had a cutie mark of a broken crescent moon. He called out with a simple 'hello', with no response. He searched a saddle bag by the tree and searched its contents, discovers some bits of gold, clothes and even a set of army dog tags. Thinking the bag might be his own, he lifted the tags and looked at the label and his name never read so coldly: Neo Moon.

"Neo Moon? Is that my name? I don't understand," He said, slightly confused. He had no memory of what happened, nor does he know where he is. "Where am I? Better yet, WHO am I? I don't remember anything!"

As he was pondering these things, his ears suddenly erected themselves, becoming alert to the distant sound of rustling foliage. He decided to listen in closer, he was unnerved by what he heard, it sounded like the movement of multiple creatures of a considerable weight, and the volume suggested that they were getting closer.

"What do I do? I don't know the way out of here!" he said to himself in a distraught tone.

The sound of the creatures was rapidly increasing, suggesting that they were traveling at an impressive speed.

He looked around, trying to think of something to do. He then looked down at his left hoof to notice it was shaking, almost uncontrollably. "Whatever's making those noises is coming straight toward me…and I can't even think of anything to do."

As he was saying these things, he just stared at the direction of the sounds, when suddenly his nostrils were assaulted by a powerful scent that smelled like a combination of wood, sulfur and rotten flesh.

The noises were very close now, close enough for him to start hearing the sound of canine-esque panting, but it sounded unnatural, like it didn't belong on in existence.

Suddenly, the sounds ceased. He stood deathly still and silent as he began noticing the vibrant green gleam of eyes just behind the foliage, roughly ten pairs of eyes began surrounding him, peering at him from almost all angles, he could clearly hear the breathing of these creatures, and smell the stench they emitted.

"…Is this how I die? Killed by these creatures' mere minutes after I wake up in this world?" he said to himself as he prepared for what seemed like the inevitable. But, something was off, his body was jittering, his adrenaline was pumping and the oddest part of all, he wasn't the slightest bit afraid, his body wasn't telling him to run, it was telling him to fight.

The creatures then showed themselves as they slowly advanced toward him. They were beasts entirely composed of wood, each one almost twice the mass of Neo Moon, with eyes that glowed with the toxic green glow of an evil enchantment that formed their bodies.

"If this is how I die…fine, but I'm not going down without a fight!" he exclaimed as he readied a fighting stance, that somehow seemed to come second nature to him.

There was no need for wait as three of the creatures then lunged at him, preparing to sink their teeth into his soft hide.

Before the first creature made contact, Neo Moon smashed his right hoof through its stomach and then quickly rotated with the creature in his grasp, crashing its body into the other two beasts and then throwing it at one of the creatures that hadn't engaged him yet, smashing both into multiple pieces.

"How did I do that!?" Neo Moon was able to mutter before the next three attacked, which seemed to be their strategy, three at a time.

This time he leaped upwards, only a few feet higher than one of the already leaping beasts and then doing a quick front flip that lead into a powerful axe kick to one of the beasts' head, breaking it into multiple pieces.

Before he could recover from his attack, one of the other beasts sunk its teeth into his left rear leg, immediately causing him to retaliate by turning quickly and breaking the top of the creatures head off and then smashing it into the third, which was moments away from biting him as well. Killing both.

The creatures regrouped and appeared to be much more wary of their target, as they were sizing up any weaknesses he may have he was given a few moments to compose himself, letting out a few uneasy breaths as he re-readied his stance.

This time around, the remaining five creatures all lunged at the same time.

Neo Moon lunged forward and sent a straight punch through the head of the beast directly in front of him, quickly dropping onto his belly right after, causing the other beasts to go clear over him, he then rolled onto his back as two of the beasts charged at him.

He bucked the first one, sending it straight toward the one directly behind it, before contact was made however, the beast jumped clear over the body of its pack member and then diving down toward Neo Moon. Who was caught off guard, leaving him unable to counter the creatures' attack, which left him with a powerful claw slash to his chest and a beast now trying to bite his neck out as it pinned his right foreleg down.

He was able to keep it away from his vitals with his left foreleg long enough for him to gain an opportunity, Neo then smashed the back of his left foreleg across its face, causing it to ease up on his right foreleg which he then used to swipe its forelegs out from underneath it, causing it to topple over.

He then quickly jumped on top of it and sent two quick head-butts into its head, causing its head to be reduced to twigs. Before he was able to get up, he was sent into a nearby tree by the impact of something. Looking up, he was confronted with a new challenge, the three beasts he hadn't killed yet had apparently fused into one being. But before he was able to compose himself from the first impact, the newly formed timber behemoth charged into him again, smashing him into the tree again.

The impact was plenty enough to leave him stunned and seriously hurt. With what he had left of his fighting spirit, he got up as quickly as he could and then rolled underneath the beast before it could attack again, he then bucked its left rear leg and then rolled out from underneath it.

It was mostly unaffected by the attack, but it was enough to keep it from reacting immediately, which gave Neo Moon enough time to jump onto its back, once up there he lunged forward and wrapped his forelegs around its neck in order to hold on from its thrashing, after a couple minutes of holding on for dear life, the creature began to slow down, once Neo Moon noticed the difference, he began bashing its head with his right foreleg while still holding on with the other leg, each punch making a noticeable impact, in response the creature began bashing itself into a nearby tree to try and get him off, to little avail.

Eventually, the beast began slowing down as chunks off wood came off with each strike from Neo Moon, but before he was able to finish it off, the timber behemoth smashed its neck into the tree, crushing, and subsequently breaking Neo Moon's left foreleg in the process, causing him to yell out in pain.

But using that pain to fuel his rage and power, he sent one more full power punch into the creatures head, finally making it through and killing it.

Once the creatures' body slumped into a pile a branches and twigs Neo Moon simply rolled off and collapsed on the forest ground, his vision began blurring as he was on the cusp of unconsciousness, before he fell into a slumber, he noticed the surrounding piles of wood start to glow and reassemble themselves slowly. But it was too late, he didn't have enough energy to fight or run.

But before he lost consciousness he faintly heard voices in his direct vicinity and he saw through his fading vision two Unicorns, one levitated his belongings and the other levitated Neo Moon himself, before he could discern anything else, he lost consciousness.

**Thanks to my good friend, Absolom of Avalon, this is going to be one of my best stories, I believe. Also, be sure to give him a thumbs up for the awesomeness this story will hold in the near future, and be sure to review, if you like, be sure to add it to your favorites, and I will have more chapters coming your way! Cya'll next time! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the first chapter, to start off the adventures of MLP's new antihero! Thanks to Absolom of Avalon's help, this will be our greatest work yet! Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Chapter One: Waking Up

Neo let out a low moan as he struggled to open his eyes. He found himself lying in a comfortable bed, the room was a light shade of purple, and several shelves stacked high with books of all kinds. He sat up, surprised that he felt no pain in his body.

"Did I heal overnight, somehow? Better question, where am I? And how did I get here?" he said as he looked around the room, confused at where he was and how he got there, remembering being attacked by timberwolves before losing consciousness.

"I see you're awake now, that's good," Neo turned to see a middle aged stallion enter the room, magically levitating a breakfast tray and placing it on the stool next to the bed. "Feeling better, I hope? You looked rather beat up, when we found you."

"Found me? What do you mean?" Neo asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, confused.

"My wife and I were passing through, you see, after seeing a friend of ours, when we heard a lot of commotion further into the brush nearby where we were traveling; and we initially decided to quicken our pace, but after a few moments of trying to figure out what we were hearing, we were certain we could hear the sounds of a pony; not being ones to let somepony get torn to shreds by wild animals, we came as quick as we could, but when we got there, the skirmish was already over and we saw you on the ground, beat up and hurting; we also saw pieces of bark and sticks in the process of reconstructing, we figured you were fighting timberwolves. It's not very common around Equestria; fighting timberwolves that is, considering how dangerous they are," he paused for a moment, then continued "Anyways, we carried you back to our house, along with your belongings; it didn't feel right to leave you to be dinner to those abominations," he paused again for a few more moments, before continuing. "I'm Night Light, by the way. What's your name and what happened to you?" he asked curiously.

Neo thought for a moment, not sure what to say. He didn't really have any memories about himself, nor did he even remember how he got there in the first place. "Neo Moon…At least, that's what my dog tags say; or at least, I think they're mine. I don't really remember what happened; I honestly don't remember who I am. All I remember is waking up in the middle of the forest, surrounded by flesh eating wood creatures…everything before that is a complete blur."

Night Light thought for a minute, then said "Well, what a mystery. Don't let it get you down, kiddo, it'll all come back to you…eventually." he gave a friendly smile and said "This is our daughter's room, by the way. She used to live here; before she was accepted into the Academy for Gifted Unicorns, then she moved to Ponyville and later became princess…I'm just so proud of her. Anyway, hope you don't mind the large collection of books here. She has a major interest in reading, as you can see. Anyways, feel free to come downstairs and join us for breakfast and we can talk more."

Night Light left the room, going downstairs, leaving Neo to his own devices. Neo can't help but wonder how he ended up in the woods in the first place. He needed answers. His stomach growled, as he knew that he can't quite think well on an empty stomach. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, entering the kitchen, seeing Night Light at the table, and his wife, preparing breakfast.

"Why hello there, sleepy head. We were wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast," Twilight Velvet smiled, as she placed an extra plate of waffles in front an empty seat at the table. "Have a seat and dig in, sweetheart. You must be hungry."

Neo felt his stomach growl again, as he took his seat at the table. "Thank you, ma'am. I really am hungry. I'm not really sure when the last time I ever really had something good to eat." He took several bites of his waffles, loving the delicious taste.

"You poor thing. Well, I'm glad that you're a gentlecolt," Twilight Velvet said, with a smile "We rarely have any kind manners around Canterlot, with most of the wealthy ponies having such rude behaviors. Luckily, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are kind and polite. You kinda have that sort of personality."

Neo accepted the compliment, but had a strange feeling that he heard the names of Celestia and Luna someplace. He just wasn't quite sure where.

"Well, since you probably have nothing better to do," Night Light said "Perhaps you can accompany me on an errand to the market sometime after breakfast. And maybe get familiar with Canterlot, as well."

Neo nodded, liking the idea to get familiar with the city "Yes. I would really appreciate that."

Night Light smiled "Great. We'll get started, after we clean up."

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up, Neo Moon and Night Light went on their way to the city market. They trotted along, as Night Light showed Neo to the different treat stands in the market area, meeting different ponies as well.

"You see, Neo," Night Light began to explain "Many ponies here are working hard to make livings around here. My daughter, Twilight Sparkle, has been studying her hardest to learn everything she can about magic. Now with her moved to Ponyville and a princess of her own kingdom, and also with our son, Shining Armor, as Canterlot Captain of the Guard, it's been rather quiet around the house. Just me and my wife. It's been rather lonely. And since you might not have a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with us. We could use the company and an extra helping hoof around the house, if that's okay with you."

Neo knew that this was true. He obviously didn't have a place of his own to stay, and to top it off, he has no memory of his past and really don't have any plans on what to do next. He believes that it would be a smart first step to starting a new life.

"Okay," Neo said "You're right. I'm more than happy to accept your gratitude."

Night Light smiled "Great. You'll love it. Now, onward with the tour."

The two continued on, as Night Light was explaining the facilities, but Neo stopped, when he heard a harmonic tune of a cello from the café. He looked to see Night Light talking to another pony, then Neo walked into the café, seeing different ponies seated, watching the stage and what Neo saw on the stage made his heart skip several beats. The source of such a lovely melody was a female Earth pony on the stage, playing the cello, having a dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, and wears a pink bow-tie with a white collar. Her cutie mark is a violet treble clef, though the cello is most often notated with a bass clef. Neo couldn't help but become entranced with her beauty and the sound of her cello as she played the lovely harmonic tune.

"I do believe that's love I sense in your heart, young one," a female voice suddenly, slightly startling Neo, as he turned to see who was speaking to him.

It was an elder Earth pony, who's coat was slightly grey, her mane was gray, with some bits of yellow in it, her eyes lime green.

"Hello, stranger," The old mare began to say "I'm June Hera. May I ask who you might be?"

Neo wasn't really interested in talking to a complete stranger, so he simply, but politely said "Neo Moon. And sorry, ma'am, but I don't talk to strangers."

June only chuckled, then said "Haven't your folks ever told you to respect your elders, young colt?"

Neo showed no signs of being amused. Only an interested look as he kept his eyes on the violinist mare on the stage.

Smiling, the elder mare said "She is beautiful, don't you think?"

Neo suddenly found himself blushing, at her sudden question "What does that supposed to mean?"

The old mare said "Colt, I've been around for as long as I can remember. I can tell when your heart is beating, that warm, fuzzy feeling inside, when you see a beautiful mare."

Neo couldn't deny that he indeed is in love. Though this was his first time, he could feel it in his heart that he was indeed in love with this mare.

The show ended as the violinist mare bowed to the clapping hooves, June made a suggestion to Neo "Well then, go talk to her."

Neo suddenly stuttered at the suggestion "Just like that?" He looked back at the stage as the ponies began to leave, and the violinist packed up her cello in her case. "Talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter," June began, placing a hoof on Neo's shoulder "Just talk about the first thing that pops in your mind. Just make it up as you go."

Neo wasn't sure if he could, but he was willing to try. He let out a small sigh, as he slowly approached, June hanging back, with a smile on her face. Neo could feel his heart race with each beat as he got closer to the stage, the mare in his sights. She indeed was beautiful.

"So this is what they call love. And the feeling it comes with…" Neo thought to himself, lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" A voice spoke, snapping him back to reality, as he faced the mare addressing him, a stern look on her face.

Neo wasn't really sure what to say, but he managed to speak "Well… I was wondering… if I could ask you something. Which is…Umm…" He was slightly stuttering at almost every word, but still trying his best to speak, as he finished "What's your name?"

A foolish thing to ask, and a foolish mistake, as she scoffed and said "Nothing you'll make use of, commoner." Then she turned to walk away.

But Neo was still in this, then said "Wait a moment, I wasn't ready," The mare stopped and turned to him, raising an eyebrow, as Neo continued, placing his front hooves together "I was hoping to be charming and funny. Can I have a second chance?"

The mare chuckled, but gave a small smile "Come back when you show your worth, commoner." Then she picked up her cello in her case and trotted off, leaving Neo to himself.

"Oh well," Neo sighed in defeat, as he trotted back to the door, as the elder mare was there waiting for him.

"Neo, don't give up so easily," June assured him, patting his shoulder "It's not over just yet. You made her smile. She'll remember you now."

Neo wasn't too sure, but somehow, he knew she was right. "Yeah, you're right. There's always next time. Thank you." He said, acknowledging his newfound friend.

"Anytime. And remember," She said, patting his back "If you ever want to talk about anything, don't ever hesitate to ask."

Neo nodded "I won't. Thank you, June."

"Anytime, another thing," She began to say "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Don't ever give up on your wishes." Then she turned and left, leaving Neo with a heart full of hope. He left the café, about to go look for Night Light, when he spotted the mare from the stage. A part of him told him to go home and try again tomorrow, but the other part told him to follow her, see where she lives. He chose his gut over his mind.

He followed her down several corners, before arriving at what appeared to be her house, or rather a mansion. Neo hid behind the corner, as he observed and what he saw made his blood boil: The mare was approached by a rough looking stallion, who had a dark brown coat, his mane was black and shoulder length, his cutie mark was a few guitar strings. Neo saw the unpleasant look on the mares face, as the stallion approached her.

"Milady," The stallion said, a sinister look on his face "I hope you've had a pleasant evening."

The mare rejected "I told you, Guitar String, I'm not interested."

Despite her answer, this didn't change whatever plans this thug may have in store for her, as he simply said "Ah yes, but I am."

"Oh please. Get in line," The mare said, in an attempt to push him out the way, but he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, her eyes filled with fear.

"I think not, milady," Guitar said, as he held her against the wall "You see, I've decided that I grow tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own! I tried being nice, but you try my patience! Now, you will satisfy me, whether you like it or not!"

Hearing this made Neo's blood boil, as he could never stand injustice, nor bullies that won't take no for an answer. He decided that he will not allow this villain to hurt an innocent soul, so he stepped out from behind the corner and approached the thug.

"Hey, punk," Neo called, while remaining a calm attitude "Step away from the mare, or you're just asking for a beat down!"

Guitar String turned and looked at Neo, a look of distain filled his eyes "The Tartarus do you want, shaggy filth?" He yelled, much angry in his voice "This has nothing to do with you!"

The mare recognized Neo from the café, but didn't expect him to know that she was in danger.

"For your information," Neo said, as he took a step forward "There are two things I can't stand about a pony. One: they don't learn their lesson. And two: Idiots that don't take no for an answer, so when you dare to try to advance on a mare when she just said no, then it becomes my business, moron."

Guitar released her, as he turned fully to Neo "Is that so? Then try to make something of it, commoner!" He yelled, putting his hooves up.

Neo didn't look concerned as he stayed in his neutral stance, as if taunting Guitar.

Guitar immediately seemed enraged by this as he advanced forward quickly and threw a punch at Neo's face.

Neo moved to the left at an untraceable speed for untrained eyes and then swept Guitar's remaining legs out from underneath him.

After seeing what just happened, the mare donned a shocked expression as her mouth hung open slightly, signifying how bemused she was.

Guitar wasn't sure what just happened, his target was there and then it just vanished and then he ended up on the ground somehow. Regardless, Guitar stood back up quickly as he prepared for another attack.

Neo was entirely unflinching, he simply stared down Guitar with a blank expression.

"I don't know what you just did, but I'm going to end you!" Guitar said as lunged at Neo and sent a right hook toward his head.

The hit made contact, but not on its target. Without anyone even seeing it happen, Neo simply brought his left hoof up and caught the punch and absorbed all of the force without showing any sign of strain.

Guitar donned a look of surprise when he witnessed what just happened, but he was undeterred, quickly sending a punch with his other hoof.

Neo bobbed his head backwards to dodge the hit, after the punch had passed he charged forward and shoved Guitar with enough force to make him airborne, sending him to his back almost ten feet away.

Guitar was stunned, he wasn't sure what he was dealing with, but he knew he wanted his way and some dirty commoner wasn't going to stop him from getting it, so he stood back up, dusted himself off and got back into a ready stance.

Neo simply stood in his neutral stance with the same expression he's had since the fight started.

Guitar was so mad that he just charged forward again, his only plan being to beat Neo to a bloody pulp. Once he reached Neo he unleashed a barrage of punches as fast and as hard as he could go, his rage building after each hit that missed.

Neo backed up as Guitar advanced, swaying around at an unreasonably high speed, leaving Guitar with nothing to hit but the air.

As Guitar began slowing down, Neo caught one of his hooves with his own and then grabbed the same foreleg with his other hoof, he then stepped back and threw Guitar, he then dashed off toward Guitar and began running alongside him, before Guitar landed, Neo grabbed his foreleg again and then span around and threw him again in the opposite direction, but this time, at a height right along the ground, causing Guitar to skid across the ground, slowly coming to a stop as his body experienced a terrible skid burn from the ground.

The mare watching this unfold simply stared in shock and awe as she saw Guitar slowly getting up from Neo's attack, she then shifted her gaze to Neo who was simply walking at a leisurely pace toward Guitar.

As Guitar stood up, he looked behind him to see Neo only a few feet behind him, in a last ditch effort, Guitar threw a punch at Neo as he got near enough to hit, Neo simply batted the punch to the side and followed up his action with a punch of his own into Guitar's chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse to the ground.

Neo then threw Guitar over so he was laying on his back, facing upwards at Neo, he then stood over Guitar and placed his hoof unto his neck and was about to speak when Guitar started punching Neo's barrel, who didn't even flinch in response to the attacks. Neo then began applying pressure to Guitar's trachea, causing the thug to stop his attack and bring both his hooves up to his throat to try and remove Neo's hoof, to no avail.

Neo then leaned down slightly as he spoke "I'm going to give you a chance to leave and if I see you harassing this mare again," he stopped as he leaned down so his muzzle was next to Guitar's ear, where he then continued in a whisper "I'll end your life."

Neo then took his hoof off of Guitar String's throat and backed away, allowing him to get up.

As soon as he got up, he turned in the opposite direction of Neo and the mare and left as quickly as his body allowed him.

Neo shooked his head as he watched Guitar Sting run off in the distance, as he thought to himself "I can't stand stupid ponies." He turned to the mare who was still awe struck at what had just occurred, as he approached her, to make sure she was okay.

"Thank you," The mare said, relieved and thankful for Neo's timely rescue "That was very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," Neo said "I just can't stand bullies like that. Especially those who can't take no for an answer. Are you alright?"

The mare nodded "I am now. You…asked for my name earlier. It's Octavia Melody."

Neo gave a friendly smile, his heart beating once again "A pleasure, Octavia. I'm Neo Moon."

Octavia smiled, then said "Well, Neo, it's seems you've earned yourself a second chance." And before Neo could respond, she planted a kiss on his cheek, as she opened her house door "Until we meet again, Neo Moon." She winked as she went inside and shut the door.

Neo stood there for a moment, his heart beating fast. He knew he had proved to her that he was more than just a commoner. With a smile on his face, he went back to the house, eager to tell the sparkles of his experience.

**Well, it took me longer than expected! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and once again, I thank Absolom of Avalon for his help with the project, be sure to be expecting more in the upcoming chapters later on! Until next time! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another chapter of Neo's adventures, with a mysterious foe rising slowly from the shadows. Who could this shady character be? Someone from Neo's past? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Chapter Two:

A New Experiment

Meanwhile…

Somewhere, inside a strange castle/factory, stood a unicorn, overlooking the production of experiments she had 'collected' from cities and towns alike. She had a white coat, a black mane, which was put up in a ponytail, her tail cut short, and she wore a white lab coat and glasses, as she stood on the balcony, as one of her employees came to her.

"Professor Machina? One of the latest prototype projects are almost complete."

The professor spoke without even looking "Good. Then soon will be the time when we begin our next phase."

"We have bigger problems, I'm afraid," He said, giving her a clipboard "You see, we've recently picked up an energy signature coming from Canterlot and we suspect that it's from one of the failed experiments from ten years ago. Project Chaos, I believe."

The professor thought for a moment, rather curious about it "You mean 'he' may still be alive?"

The assistant nodded "Yes ma'am. We fear it's only a matter of time before he regains his memories and return for revenge."

Deus Machina thought for a moment, then said "Very well. Prepare one of the subjects for launch."

_Meanwhile…_

Back in Canterlot, one morning, Neo woke up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful morning, as the streets was crowded with merchants, getting to the work places, citizens going to the market to do some shopping and the children were playing in the playgrounds. Neo couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. He got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast, as Velvet was cleaning the dishes; she had already prepared a plate for him, and smiled as Neo took his seat.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Velvet said, finishing the few dishes "I hope you slept well."

Neo took his seat and took a bite out of his waffles "I slept very good, after yesterday." He said it with pride and a smile on his face, as he finished his waffles.

"That's great, sweetheart," Velvet said, putting up the dried dishes "By the way, Night Light went out to work, but he needs you to take care of some stuff while he's away," She picked up a saddle bag, filled with goods, and letters "He needs you to deliver these to some of the vendors in the market. I'd do it myself, but I'm busy with several things."

Neo nodded "Of course. I'll take care of it right away."

Velvet smiled, as she gave the bag to Neo "Great. Thanks for the help, Neo. Return here as soon as you're done."

Neo left the house, the delivery bag in tow, as he made his way to the market district. He made several successful deliveries, before stopping at a table to take a break. As he took several sips from his water bottle, he was lost in his thoughts. He could only think about was who he is, as questions ran through his mind "Who am I? How did I end up in the forest? Where did I come from?"

As he zoned out in his thoughts, a voice spoke "Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?"

Neo quickly snapped back to reality and turned to see Octavia, standing beside him. He felt his heart pump again, as she took a seat right across from him, almost unsure of what to say.

"Why, hello, Neo," She spoke in an English accent, giving a warm smile, causing Neo to blush slightly "How are you on this fine day?"

Neo nodded "It's a fine day. And I've been doing well. Just running some errands for Night Light."

"Really?" Octavia said, cocking her head to the side, curious "How generously helpful of you! Are you also aware that he's the father of Princess Twilight Sparkle herself?"

"Actually, I am," Neo said, taking another sip from his bottle "I happen to be living with them. They are very hospitable."

"Wow, how lucky of you," Octavia said, amazed "So tell me: How did you end up meeting them in the first place?"

Neo wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to tell her about how he really met them, so he said "Well, we met in the forest, not far from here. They were kind enough to take me in under their roof, and I've been living with them ever since."

"I see," Octavia nodded, then said "Well, listen, Neo. I never really got to properly thank you yesterday for saving my life. That brute just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I see what you mean," Neo nodded, then asked "Who was he anyway?"

"Guitar Strings," She said, her voice disgusted just by saying the name "One of my many admirers'. Like the rest of them, he loved the sound of my cello and enjoyed the sound it plays. But, unlike my fans, he wanted more than the sound of my instrument. He wanted me for pleasure. I never thought he would take things so far, the way he did. But I am grateful for you rescuing me that day. So, would you like to attend a dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Really?" Neo wasn't sure what to think. A chance to go out with a beautiful mare. He decided that it would be okay. She was repaying him for saving her, after all. "I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Melody." 

Octavia smiled, then said "Wonderful. We will meet tomorrow afternoon. And…" To Neo's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek, then said "And please, call me Octavia." Then she left, leaving Neo with a heart full of love.

"Wow. A date with a mare." He thought for a moment, then said "I can't wait to tell Night Light and Twilight Velvet about this. Now, to get done with the rest of these errands." He got up to go, then something caught his eye: A heavily armored unicorn was passing through. He has dark brown fur, burgundy eyes and a pale pink tail and mane, which are both quite long for a full grown stallion; they both looked like they were cleaned often. He seemed average height and weight and has a Y shaped scar on the right side of his neck. His cutie mark was a sword in front of a shield, which is in front of an eclipse.

Neo tried to say hello, but the stallion didn't respond, only to zoom right past, as if in a hurry. "Hmm… I wonder what his problem is? Oh well. Probably an emergency. Now, time to head back." Neo got up and made his way back to the house, excited for tomorrow.

_Meanwhile…_

At the laboratory, Deus Machina was preparing the final preparations for the first test subject, when a scientist walked up to her "Doctor, the first test subject is ready. Your orders?"

Deus said "Good. Send him to hunt down and eliminate Project Chaos. By any means neseccary. He must not be allowed to live and expose our secrets."

**Thanks for your patience, it is here! First off, thank you, Curt Da Hurt, for lending me his OC for this story. Also, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the next chapter! It's where Neo unleashes his true power! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! It's only gonna get better. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Chapter Three: Hidden Powers

One morning, Deus Machina was preparing one of her latest projects for release, as she had a massive metal crate carried outside, just outside the facility. She was now putting her plan into motion.

"Can you hear me in there?" She called, addressing whoever was in the crate.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Doc," The character responded, from inside the box.

"Then listen well," Deus began to explain "We have a rogue experiment out there that needs to be dealt with, known as Project Chaos. He shouldn't be too hard to find. His mane is white, a lavender coat, and a broken moon cutie mark. I want you to find him and bring him back here, dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me how you do it, as long as it's done. Do this, and I will guarantee your freedom from here. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now are you gonna let me out now?"

Sighing, Deus opened the box, revealing one of her most dangerous experiments: Bone Snapper. He was a big, buffed up Earth-pony, big muscles, his mane was brown and messed up, most of it missing, his tail was short, his eyes were dark blue, and his cutie mark was a bone, broken in half.

"Now," He began to say, a sadistic smile on his face "If you'll excuse me, I have a little squirt that needs smashing!"

He charged off into the woods, heading towards Canterlot, as the doctor went back into the facility, a smile on her face.

_Meanwhile…_

Neo Moon was making sure he was ready for his big date. He wore a tuxedo, his mane combed back and he was feeling confident.

"Well," He thought to himself, a smile on his face "I guess I'm ready. Beauty awaits."

He went down the stairs, where Night Light and Twilight Velvet waited for him, thrilled for this occasion.

"Wow, just look at him," Velvet said, smiling proudly "He looks so dashing in his outfit."

"Yes, indeed," Night Light said "Only a few days and he's already going on his first date."

"It's nothing, really," Neo said rubbing the back of his neck "It was just plain luck is all."

"No need to be modest," Night Light said, patting his shoulder "I just want you to know that we're proud."

"Thanks, sir," Neo said, nodding "Well, I'd better get going. She's probably waiting for me."

"Don't let us keep you," Night Light said, patting Neo's shoulder "Remember to have fun and be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Neo said, giving a smile "See you guys later."

As he left, Twilight Velvet turned to her husband "Isn't it lovely? He's on his first date."

"Sure is," Night Light said, smiling "Reminds me of our son when he went on his first date. I wonder how those two are doing anyways?"

"Seems about that time," Twilight said "I'll send another letter."

_Sometime later…_

Neo made his way to the restaurant he was to meet Octavia at. He arrived at a fancy restaurant, and after several minutes, Octavia arrived, wearing a beautiful red sundress. Neo felt his heart beat much faster.

"So, ready?" Octavia said, giving a warm smile.

"Yeah," Neo said, blushing "Let's go."

They went inside the restaurant and got their table. After ordering their food, the two began talking, about current events, while also cracking jokes and laughing at them. Neo never had this sort of fun in his life, especially with a mare.

"Neo," Octavia began to say "I never really thought that being with you would be so fun. You're an interesting colt, if a bit mysterious."

Neo rubbed the back of his neck "I know and I apologize. I don't mean to be."

"Don't be," Octavia said, smiling "It's attractive."

Neo blushed, rather flattered by such a compliment. "Neo," Octavia continued "I never thought I would meet a stallion as kind as you. When we first met, I'll be honest; I never really gave you an honest chance. But after you saved me that night, I saw something different in you. I truly care for you and believe that we can be even more. And for such kindness, I thank you."

Neo smiled, his heart beating faster, then to his surprise, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. In that longing kiss, they closed their eyes and held that kiss for much longer, Neo feeling happier with his life, as it took a turn for the better.

Outside, Bone Snapper, just now arriving in Canterlot, looked around, before mumbling to himself "So, this is Canterlot, eh? Looks a bit dull, to me."

He sniffed the air, before turning his head "I know you're here, Project Chaos. I know where you hide." Another sniff, then turned again, facing the restaurant "In there, perhaps?"

With a sinister grin, he pulled out a crossbow, the arrow having a bright red aura around it.

"About time you came out and faced me," He said, pointing the crossbow at the restaurant.

Back in the restaurant, Neo and Octavia parted their kiss, before Octavia said "I truly care for you, Neo. You truly are a kind stallion."

Neo smiled "Thank you, Octavia. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Suddenly, Neo's ear erected, sensing that danger is near. Neo's face suddenly went serious, having a bad feeling about something.

Octavia saw this, as she frowned "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Neo's eyes widened, as what he saw made him scream "GET DOWN!"

He grabbed Octavia, as an arrow flew through the window, the two got down, as the arrow impacted on a table, then exploding, spreading fire around the interior, causing the other customers to panic.

Neo quickly hoisted Octavia on his back and jumped out the nearby window, landing perfectly on his hooves.

"Are you alright?" He asked Octavia, though he saw no signs of injury on her.

"I'm fine, but…" She looked back at the restaurant, as it was still burning "What was that? Who shot the arrow?"

"I don't know, but-" Neo stopped as an arrow landed at his hooves. He looked up, seeing Bone Snapper, reloading his crossbow with another enchanted bolt.

"Dammit, I missed!" Bone grunted, still grinning "Oh well, I wasn't hoping it would kill you right away anyway. It wouldn't be much fun, anyway." 

"Who the heck are you?!" Neo questioned, as Bone finished reloading his crossbow "And what do you want?!"

"Names Bone Snapper," He said, holding up his crossbow "And I'm here to collect a debt. Don't ask by who, I'm just doing what I'm told. Now, I don't think I need to ask, but am I right to guess that you're the one called Neo Moon?"

"Maybe," Neo said, motioning Octavia to a safe place. "So what?"

"So I AM right, eh?" Bone grinned sinisterly, pointing his crossbow at Neo "Well, I'm here to take your life. Nothing personal. Just part of the job. And just so you'd know, even without this crossbow, I'd prefer beating you till you're dead. So make this easier for us both and lay down like a good dead corpse. Or better yet, don't. It'd be more fun if you didn't."

His ears toning in, Neo heard the slight click as the bowstring released and fired the next bolt. Neo sidestepped and dodged the bolt, it then struck the ground roughly twenty feet behind him and exploded. The explosion was somewhat minor, so the shockwave and heat weren't enough to damage Neo.

Quickly reacting, Neo dashed forward, Bone Snapper was only a couple hundred feet away. Neo advancing at a rate too swiftly for Bone Snapper to reload his crossbow.

As Neo neared, Bone Snapper smirked and threw his crossbow aside and stood in a neutral stance.

Once in range, Neo sent a right hook towards Bone Snapper, who made no attempt to dodge the attack; connecting with his jaw and jerking his head and neck to the side as the punch continued through. Neo looked out of his periphery and his eyes widened as he continued forward, time seemed slower than normal for both of the fighters as Bone Snapper turned his head back to Neo, a smirk still on his face as it looked like the punch left no mark and caused no damage.

Bone Snapper then lifted his right foreleg and began raising it up.

Neo putting too much forward momentum into the punch, wasn't able to catch his footing and retreat in time for what he knew was coming.

The knee going into Neo's barrel and knocking the wind out of him, continuing, Bone Snapper pulled his leg back and raised it back up, this time sending an uppercut into Neo's chin, knocking him off his feet.

Laying on his back in a stunned state, Neo tried to get a grip and understand what just happened.

Bone Snapper scoffing as he looked down at Neo. "Is this all there is!? I was expecting more out of the so called 'Perfect Project of Chaos' but this is Pathetic." he then raised his leg up, preparing to stamp his foot down and crush the life out of Neo.

As the foot crashed down, Neo quickly shifted his body out of the way by preforming a half roll onto his side, the foot burrowing into the ground where his chest was. Reacting immediately, Neo reached his right foreleg up and smacked it into Bone Snapper's knee, causing him to kneel slightly. Neo then shot up slightly and grabbed the leg with both of his, and quickly raising his shoulder into the chest of Bone Snapper and then shifting his weight to throw Bone Snapper over his shoulder into the ground.

Not letting go, Neo then spun 90 degrees and tossed Bone Snapper, sending him tumbling over twenty feet away. A quick respite being given to Neo, trying to bring breath back into his body as he simultaneously tried to think of a way to combat this large and very solid stallion. "He's obviously augmented or altered somehow, his strength and durability are seemingly higher than I thought was possible from a regular stallion…I have to be careful, my hits don't even seem to cause damage to him."

As the momentum of the throw stopped, Bone Snapper stood up, turning his neck to the side and causing a large cracking pop to resound. "I guess I might've underestimated you a little bit…oh well, you still won't be alive in a minute or two." walking forward, Bone Snapper advanced toward the currently weakened Neo, who was still struggling to catch his breath.

Neo eventually brought breath back into his body, gasping a few times and quickly refocusing his vision. Bone Snapper then charged forward, as he came into range, Neo charged forward as well and leaped into the air, seemingly about to clear right over Bone Snapper…but Bone Snapper picked his head up and raised back unto his hind legs, making him high enough to reach Neo. He then clamped his jaws down on Neo's right hind leg and then smashed Neo's body into the ground and then lifted him and did again, then throwing him toward the restaurant, then muttering "Nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast!"

On shaky legs, Neo slowly started standing back up. Lifting his head and opening his eyes, only to see Bone Snapper a few feet away, a straight punch being sent into Neo's chest and sending him back again, his back crashing into the side of the restaurant he had previously been sitting in. His body snapping back and slowly collapsing forward. Before he hit the ground, a hoof was placed on his neck and he was lifted and shoved back against the wall.

Bone Snapper was still smirking, as he stared into Neo's face. "You're weak, I'm going to break you." he said, pulling Neo's body away from the building and preparing to smash it back into it. But before that took place, Neo opened his eyes, as a green aura surrounded his body, a magic bolt being shot from his horn into Bone Snapper's shoulder, causing him to drop Neo, who then spun around and kicked Bone Snapper in the chest with his left rear leg, which was glowing intensely with the green aura.

Being sent back by the attack, Bone Snapper raised his gaze and was then assaulted with a barrage of magic bolts. Unflinching, Bone Snapper ignored the attacks and charged forward, tackling Neo and sending both of them through the wall of the building, ending up on the floor of the establishment.

Neo then bucked both his hind legs into Bone Snapper's chest, forcing himself away from the grasp of the larger stallion. Charging his horn as he backed up, grabbing a chair and throwing it at Bone Snapper, who simply batted it away like it was nothing. Neo then grabbed the corner of a table and flipped it, tossing it at Bone Snapper, who smacked it back at Neo.

Neo dove to the side and dodged the table, taking cover behind a different table, rolling forward and standing up and picking up a glass ketchup bottle and quickly throwing it at Bone Snapper, who blocked it with his foreleg. Neo then charged forward at Bone Snapper, who swung his foreleg at Neo, trying to bash him with the back of his hoof. But Neo ducked and slid forward under the attack, then firing the bolt he had been charging into Bone Snapper's chest.

The force of the bolt sent Bone Snapper back and through a table and the bar counter further back. Unable to see Bone Snapper, Neo sighed slightly when he didn't hear or see any sign of Bone Snapper after a span of half a minute. Walking forward to examine the area that Bone Snapper crashed through, Neo then immediately brought his right foreleg up as he prepared to try and defend from a bar stool that had just been thrown at him.

The bar stool crashing against him and his foreleg doing little to stop the momentum and force from sending him backwards. Dazed and in pain, Neo looked at his foreleg, which was in much pain and was burning, for some reason. Looking down at his foreleg, he noticed a bracelet he was wearing was glowing a bright golden and causing his leg to burn. Not sure what else to do, he focused his magic unto the bracelet and forced it off of his foreleg, where it then stopped glowing for some unknown reason.

Wincing a few moments after taking the bracelet off, he felt an indescribable feeling go through his foreleg, it hurt at first, but his leg felt stronger, somehow. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't have time to think as Bone Snapper came charging toward him, standing up quickly, Neo sidestepped to dodge the attack and then stepped forward and used hi momentum and strength to hook his foreleg into Bone Snapper's jaw, but, unlike the last time he punched Bone Snapper, the attack sent him almost ten feet back.

Shaking his head and bringing his hoof up to his Jaw, Bone Snapper looked at Neo before speaking. "Why did that hurt? Have you been holding back? None of your attacks have hurt much so far!" Obviously angry, Bone Snapper was fuming.

Without thinking it through, Neo responded "Yes."

Enraged, Bone Snapper charged forward. "How dare you mock me!" he yelled, swinging his left foreleg at Neo.

Neo brought his right foreleg up and managed to stop the attack, his eyes widening at this. He had no idea what was going on, he felt stronger, strong enough to counter Bone Snapper's strength.

"Just die!" Bone Snapper yelled in frustration and fury as he lunged forward and tackled Neo. Once on top of him, Bone Snapper began pummeling Neo, who covered up but found something odd happening. When blocking with his right foreleg, he could handle it, but when blocking with his left, the limb would collapse under Bone Snapper's strength.

Unsure of what to do, Neo teleported out from underneath Bone Snapper and ended up outside of the building, which also confused him. His target was closer to Bone Snapper than this one. He then felt extremely disoriented and his body felt extremely lopsided, his right foreleg seemed a hundred pounds lighter than the rest of his body, his horn fizzling and sparking, currently out of control he couldn't focus or concentrate.

His body suddenly starting to spark and fizzle with a yellow aura as the three remaining bracelets began glowing. His body shaking violently as he grunted, magic seeping out of his body, unable to handle it and not sure what else to do, he focused on his three remaining bracelets and forced them off of his limbs.

Bone Snapper then walked out of the building and charged at Neo once seeing him.

Neo blinking a few times as his magic settled in his body, his teeth bared and his body shaking. Bone Snapper reached him and slammed his hoof down towards Neo.

Moments later, Bone Snapper was met with nothing but air, he missed. Neo appearing next to Bone Snapper then punched him, Bone Snapper tried to hit him again, but missed again as he literally saw Neo disappear, who then appeared next to him again and punched again.

Neo's horn then began glowing, he then levitated Bone Snapper and slammed him into the ground multiple times and then shot him into the air, then teleporting up with his target and shooting a yellow, spear-like magic bolt into him, which pierced very shallow and exploded, sending Bone Snapper's body to the ground faster than gravity alone would've.

Teleporting back down to the ground, Neo waited next to the small crater that Bone Snapper made.

In silence he watched Bone Snapper slowly stand up, dust and pieces of earth falling off of him as he rose up. "Why…were you hiding this power?" he asked as he looked at Neo.

Neo responding simply "I didn't know I had it."

In wrath, Bone Snapper lunged at Neo, throwing blow after blow at him, Neo dodging every hit with relative ease, his horn charging all the while.

"Die!" Bone Snapper yelled as he tried to score a hit on Neo. Leaping forward and finally catching Neo, tackling him to the ground; he then stood up, raising his forelegs into the air as he prepared to stomp on Neo.

As he came down, Neo launched himself off the ground and shot his head into Bone Snapper's chest, his glowing horn burrowing all the way in, holding Bone Snapper's now stiff and frozen body up with his head and neck. Opening his mouth to speak. "You first." as Neo said this, a full power magic blast shot from his horn, creating a gaping hole in Bone Snapper's torso. Killing him.

As the body fell limp on the ground, Neo looked at it with disturbed curiosity. He couldn't understand how this character knew who he was and where to find him. Neo walked up to the body and looked at the face. Bone Snapper's soulless face just staring back at him. Neo simply extended a hoof, as if about to touch the forehead of his fallen assailent, when he got a strong static charge through his body, as he received what seemed like a memory.

_Memory flashback…_

"Are you sure he's almost complete?" One of the assistants said, as he watched what seemed like a pony, similar to Neo Moon, held within a large test tube, filled with water.

"I told you, the doctor knows what she's doing," The second assistant said, putting his clipboard on a nearby table "She wouldn't let something half complete, like this, be pushed out the door! Besides, she'll be expecting an update soon."

"I know," The first assistant said, rubbing the back of his neck "I just don't want another failed opportunity like this to go down the drain."

"And it's your job to see to it that it's done right," They turned to see Dr. Deus Machina herself, appearing much younger, likely in her twenties, standing before them "We've wasted too much resources trying to find the right blood samples for this."

"We understand, doctor," The first assistant said "The project itself, however, is almost close to completion. What shall we call it?"

"Upon completion, he will be Project Chaos," Deus said, as she gazed at the tube "He will be our conduit of destruction. He will strike fear in the hearts of our enemies. And soon, all of Equestria shall bow before us!" She turned to her assistants "Until then, prepare the other subjects for testing."

"Right away, doctor," The assistants left the room, then the vision faded.

_Back to reality…_

Neo stood there, clutching his head with his hooves, after the painful vision, as he thought to himself "Just what was that?! Who was that doctor?! Does she know me?!"

"Neo?" He turned to see Octavia, unharmed, but rather worried "Are you alright? Who was that stallion?"

Neo looked back at the body, thinking for a moment, then turned back to Octavia and said "I don't know. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Octavia said, before hugging Neo "That was really terrifying. Can you take me home?"

"Of course," Neo said, hugging her back, before releasing her "Just let me pick up my…bracelets first."

Octavia nodded, then Neo went to where he dropped his bracelets, after he removed them, during the fight, picking them up, and putting each one back around his limbs, before returning to Octavia "Okay, now we can go."

Octavia nodded, as the couple walked together, Octavia nuzzling against Neo.

"What the heck is going on?" Neo thought to himself, as they continued walking.

**Sorry to have made you wait for so long, but the new chapter is finally here! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and thanks to Absolom of Avalon, once again, for the awesome fight scene! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


End file.
